This kind of electronic circuit component mounter is disclosed in patent literature 1. This electronic circuit component mounter comprises a bulk component supply device which is provided on a mounting head and moved together with a pickup device, and a fixed type electronic circuit component supply device which is provided fixedly and separated from a mounting head. The bulk component supply device supplies electronic circuit components with a high mounting frequency; the fixed type electronic circuit component supply device supplies electronic circuit components with a low mounting frequency. When mounting electronic circuit components with a high mounting frequency, the pickup device takes electronic circuit components from the bulk component supply device while being moved to a component mounting position specified on a board and mounts them on the board; when mounting electronic circuit components with a low mounting frequency, the pickup/mounting device is moved to a board and performs mounting after being moved to a fixed type electronic circuit component supply device and taking out an electronic circuit component.